


Will You Remember Me?

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major major spoilers for season 5, i'm so sorry y'all i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: It’d be a peaceful summer afternoon if her hands weren’t visibly shaking. Somehow, he knows. Even without her saying a word he knows. His heart plummets into his stomach. He gasps. Keith murmurs in his sleep. Wade spreads his hand over that tiny back and pats him gently.“I have to go…” she says, so soft he barely hears it. Almost like he can pretend she didn’t say it and he can imagine nothing is wrong. Wade takes a slow, measured breath. Keith coos.





	Will You Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't watch s5 yet just turn back around okay? I needed this lol.

“Wade,” Krolia says. He groans. He’s stretched out on the couch, his dusty boots carefully hanging off the arm. He’s exhausted after a sixteen hour night of stargazing and writing research grants. Keith is thirty pounds of sleeping three year old on his chest and the mane of his plush lion is itching him under his chin. Kid still smells faintly of the peanut butter sandwiches they had had for lunch. 

It’d be a peaceful summer afternoon if Krolia’s hands weren’t visibly shaking. Somehow, he knows. Even without her saying a word he  _ knows _ . His heart plummets into his stomach. He gasps. Keith murmurs in his sleep. Wade spreads his hand over that tiny back and pats him gently. 

“I have to go…” Krolia says, so soft he barely hears it. Almost like he can pretend she didn’t say it and he can imagine nothing is wrong. Wade takes a slow, measured breath. Keith coos and grabs at his lion. 

“You’re sure?” he asks. Krolia glares at the floor. She’s beautiful. She never gets sad and weepy when she’s upset. She gets angry, hardens into steel and heaven forbid anything try to get in her way. The stone in her necklace, her cloaking device, chirps and the markings on her cheeks start showing like fading bruises. 

“Yeah. He called. Someone- he needs someone-” she bites her lip, her canines just a little too long to pass for human, her irises narrowing like a cats. “Oh, fuck, Wade. I’m the only one out who has clearance…” He. The Boss. The leader of whatever alien rebel group Krolia worked for. She’d never told him his name. Something about security, what ifs, interrogations and a lot of stuff that sounded like nonsense for some nowhere place like Earth. There was no telling who or  _ what  _ her boss was. He could be a twelve foot yeti for all Wade cared. Right now he’d be more than happy to throttle the bastard with his bare hands. 

Wade supports Keith against him with one hand and uses the other to push himself up. Krolia quickly settles into the empty space. She brushes her fingers through Keith’s soft, fluffy hair as he tries to burrow further into Wade’s chest. 

“Far away?” he asks. Krolia rests her cheek on his shoulder. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, breathes in the scent of her shampoo and dry Arizona dust. 

“Very. My assignments on the fringe,” she murmurs. 

“Dangerous?”

“I know how to take care of myself.” So yes. Otherwise she would have just told him no. Worry spikes in his chest. He accidentally squeezes Keith too hard against himself. The toddler whines, woken from his nap. Krolia’s hand gently, but insistently, sneaks between them and Wade gives Keith up, letting Krolia pull Keith into her lap. 

“I’m sorry baby…” she soothes. Keith mumbles sleepy nonsense, his head lolling on Krolia’s chest. Wade struggles to swallow around the rock in his throat as it hits him that this is one of last moments he’ll see them together. The last time Krolia gets to hold her only child. The last time Keith will have his mother with him. 

It’s not fair. Keith shouldn’t lose her. Krolia shouldn’t lose her family. How cruel that Earth turned out to be a tiny, primitive oasis of peace in a universe overrun by an aggressive empire. 

But she’s doing something bigger. Bigger than herself, or their family, or the Milky Way. She’s leaving because they have to cling onto that tiny ray of hope that her efforts would keep them safe a little longer.

He feels so selfish when he chokes on a sob. The sound rouses Keith for good. He looks back and forth between them and he senses something  _ off _ . His mouth quivers and tears well up in his eyes. There’s no way he can know what’s going on but he know that they’re upset, so he’s got to be upset too. Krolia cuts him short before he can really get started, laughing wetly and swiping the wet streaks from her cheeks before she distracts him with the toy lion.

* * *

 

“Is Keith old enough to remember me?” Krolia asks. Wade blinks up at the dark ceiling of their bedroom. Krolia’s head rests in the crook of his shoulder, her fingers idly playing with the hair at his chest. He sighs. Last time he’ll feel her pressed against him like this. 

“I think so. He’s a smart kid,” he says. He doesn’t know for sure. He’s only been learning things about kids and how they work as Keith grew up. He tries to remember his own early childhood and comes up with nothing but fuzzy images of uniform military housing and the endless, flat expanses of New Mexico. He turns into Krolia, slips his arm around her bare waist. “We have a lot of pictures. I’ll go get what I can backed up later on today.” Just an errand. Not a desperate ‘just in case’ to make sure Keith never forgets who his mother was, because lord only knew he’d never see her in person again. 

Krolia nuzzles at his throat, bites down and sucks at the joint of his shoulder until she’s left a dark bruise in his skin. “My knife too,” she hums. Wade pulls back, brow furrowed. With her necklace on the nightstand behind her, her eyes nearly glow in the sliver of moonlight. Her striped markings gives her a ferocity that leaves his heart pounding. “I’m leaving it here. Give it to him when he’s older.” 

“What? Don’t you-” She cuts him off with a meandering kiss. 

“No. I’ll get by without it,” she says, her voice shaking. She pulls away from him and sits up. She stares towards the bedroom door, where Keith is sleeping across the hall.  “I…” she sighs, pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. “I don’t want to leave him so soon, Wade. I can’t-” She sniffles. “I can’t tell him  _ why _ . So I want you to give it to him. I want him to know where he came from. I want him to know why I had to leave, and I want him to know that I love him more than anything and I  _ never  _ want him to think I abandoned him.” 

“I promise, hon. I’ll take care of him for you.” He sits up and pulls her into a crushing hug. He’s never heard her cry like this before. It scares him because it’s new, because he knows he’s entirely helpless to do anything useful for her. But there’s nothing to be done about it. Nothing but make sure neither of them ever, every forgets her. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [quiddid](http://quiddid.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
